


Shine a Light

by Janeiina



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niff, Romance, sigh... soo fluffy, the feels they give me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeiina/pseuds/Janeiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out at a club two strangers share a moment and things develop from there..</p><p>Ever met someone completely by chance and you were simply blown away by it? No? Jeff and Nick haven’t either. Until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine a Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on ff.net, now put together as one single fic.  
> Not really beta'd.  
> Enjoy anyway! :)

It was hot, loud, dark..

The music in the club blasted from the speakers, the crowd was running wild as the band played one of their last songs. That's when he saw it, out of the corner of his eye.. A flash of something bright, reflecting the laser lights back at him. People around him kept jumping like before, perspiration flying through the air, but Nick had stopped, slowly coming to a halt as he turned his head in the direction of the flashing in the dark.

As if in slow motion he blinked when he caught sight of a tall boy, jumping along with the crowd, and felt all his attention drawn to this one beautiful person. His bright blond fringe flapped against his forehead, his smile so infectious it took his breath away. He stared as if in trance when the blond boy's eyes flickered towards his spectator for only a split-second.

Jeff looked again, positive now that he was being watched by this dark haired boy one row up. The song changed to a less hectic one, allowing the tall boy to slow his movements. The other one was still looking at him, a flash of green crossing his face every now and then when the lasers rotated into their direction. He was.. gorgeous.

Nick smiled when he saw that the blond beauty looked back at him. As everyone else was swaying to the music, they both stood still, just staring through the crowd and at each other. The brunet made a step forward, extending his hand, offering it for a dance. Jeff narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip, leaving his place next to his sister at once, a curious look on his face as he passed a few people on his way to this mysterious boy. Without thinking, he took the offered hand and felt himself being drawn in for a spin.

Nick saw the blond laugh at his antics and it was basically the most beautiful thing ever. He spun him around a few more times as they danced along to the song before he pulled him in for something rather Waltz-like, since the music became more and more shallow. He was taller than the brunet had expected, but he didn't care. It was actually the perfect height for him to rest his head onto the blond's shoulder as they swayed away.

Jeff blushed when he felt the brunet leaning into him, overwhelmed by the sudden affection. No one had ever given him this much attention before; no one this handsome anyway. He felt super flattered and flustered, a grin playing along his lips as he pulled the other boy a little closer and, still dancing, shut his eyes.

As the song ended, Jeff felt a tugging on the back of his shirt. His sister had seen enough. She grabbed the blond's arm and, her makeup already getting kind of runny, signaled him that she wanted to go home. Jeff shot her an annoyed look, sensing that at the jerky movements the brunet had been detaching himself from him to look for the source of disruption.

Nick shared a questioning look with the girl that was pulling on the boy's arm and who looked suspiciously a lot like him.. He glanced up only to find the blond smiling at him apologetically, ensued by him letting go of his hand and starting to follow said girl. Nick pondered for a split-second before he quickly grabbed the blond's collar and pressed a short kiss to the corner of his mouth. Smiling at the baffled look he received, he waved once and turned to watch the band play their finale.

Jeff gave his sister a pleading look. Rolling her eyes, she reached inside her purse and handed him a piece of paper and a pen.  _Thanks_ , he mouthed at her as he scribbled onto it before he went back to the brunet.

Nick felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, surprised to see the tall beauty behind him again. He smiled and waited, while the blond took his hand, placing a note inside and with a wink left the dance floor, now himself leaving a baffled brunet behind.

He held the piece of paper into the red light that shone his way and narrowed his eyes, trying to read the words. He felt his face light up as he managed to identify numbers and...

_Jeff_

 

***

 

Upon arriving at their house, Jeff checked his phone for the what seemed to be the hundreds time. Still no message. "You really shouldn't do that," his sister interrupted the silence between them. "Check your phone while driving, I mean." Jeff glared at her as he pulled into their garage. "Hey, I get it," she waved her hands defensively in the air, "He's cute and all. But honestly.. It makes you look desperate. Plus, I don't want to die in a car crash."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll turn it off then." They got out of the car and strolled across the front yard. The tall boy had to support his sister as Jenna kept on sinking into the damp grass with her heels. Once inside the house, it felt strangely cold and quiet, enhancing the throbbing sound of rushing blood in their ears; not the only aftermath of their night out.. Jenna groaned as she removed her shoes and rubbed her hurting feet. Jeff stretched leisurely, creaking a few joints in his back and positively making his sister jump at the sound.

"Ew, gross."

The blond shrugged and made his way upstairs, coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway. He turned when he heard his sister behind him. "He was cute, right?"

Jenna gave him a small smile. "Yes."

"And he kissed me.."

"I saw that." She pushed him forward; he was blocking the way to her room. "Move, little bro. And get your dreamy eyes _somewhere else_ on, I'm tired."

* * *

It was early of next morning when Jeff was awoken rather unpleasantly.. by their fluffy brown cat. He groaned as he rolled over in search for his phone, glancing at his bedside clock.  _7 am waking up in the morning.._  He groaned again, pushing himself up onto his elbows as Muffins ran over his back and along his legs, urging him to prepare cat-breakfast. Jeff looked for his phone again, knowing that he was way too eager for this time of the day.. When he found it lying on the floor, he quickly turned it back on only to see 3 new messages.  _Oh.._  He didn't recognize the number, so, with Muffins next to his face, he excitedly opened the first text.

_Hey so-called Jeff. Thanks for that dance.._

The blond almost fell off his mattress.  _Oh my God, it's him!_  He looked at the time stamp. The brunet had sent this about four hours ago. Jeff smiled.  _And what sort of time do you call that?_

He opened the next message.  _I'm Nick, by the way.. Sorry, I forgot to mention that_

 _Nick.. what a beautiful name. Suits him.._ Jeff was trailing off as he rolled onto his back and stared at his phone. Muffins meowed impatiently and began to rub his face against the blonds shoulder before he finally gave up and snuggled into his side. Jeff smiled and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his cat's smooth fur when he opened the last text message.

_I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about you.. Wanna meet me for breakfast? Or lunch? Or whatever you want, really.._

What followed was not Jeff's proudest moment, to be honest.. He squealed and kicked his feet in the air as he almost rolled over the sleepy cat next to him, receiving an annoyed meow as the fluffy animal jumped off the bed and fled to the door. The blond let his phone fall onto his chest and, while scrunching up his face in excitement, pressed his hands over it to muffle his happy little squeaks. Then, taking a look at the clock again and with his phone in hand, he bounced off his mattress and into his bathroom. He bit his lower lip as he saved Nick's number and finally typed his response.

_Hey so-called Nick. Meet me at the Lima Bean in 2 hours?_

When Jeff got out of the shower less than 10 minutes later, he had already received an answer. He swung a towel around his waist and paddled back into his room, a grin playing along his lips..

_Brilliant! See you there_

 

 

***

 

As Nick was on his way to the Lima Bean that morning, he shivered over and over again.. Sadly, not exclusively from anticipation. An unseasonably cold wind was ruffling up his hair and clothes on the short distance between his car and the entrance, his legs still aching from his night out. He was about half an hour early, but that was just him being excited. And he was.  _Excited._

Once inside, the brunet ordered his first caffeine for the day and flopped down on one of the sofas, repeatedly running his hands over his arms to lose the cold feeling. Fast, he went through his drink, glad that it warmed him from the inside just as much as the thought of the blond beauty..  _no, Jeff_... who would be entering the coffee shop pretty soon.

And when he did, it was like sun rise all over again.

Jeff shook his hair after he stepped through the door, trying to smooth it down after that torture of a whiff that had hit him square in the face as soon as he got out of his car.

The brunet couldn't tear his eyes off of the mesmerizing sight in front of him.  _Wow, Nick.. what happened to you? One dance and you are all flustered?_ He tried to quiet his chatting mind as long as Jeff hadn't seen him yet.  _There was a kiss too, you know._ He caught the blond's gaze and smiled warmly.  _Yeah, half a kiss that you initiated.._ Nick winced noticeably, but Jeff was too busy focusing on not tripping as he walked over to the sofas.  _Damn you, brain, shut up already.. He's here, isn't he?_

"Nick?"

_Wow.. Music to sore ears._

"Jeff?" the brunet smirked and, after getting up, went awkwardly around the chunky furniture to reach the tall boy.

Nick didn't even remember moving on his own account; his legs seemed to have a mind of their own since he found himself approaching the counter, Jeff in tow. With his right hand, Nick motioned for the blond to pass by and get in line first, receiving a smile and a curtsey that only broadened his grin.

Standing behind the tall blond, Nick quickly let his eyes wander down his body. He was wearing a dark blue coat with what appeared to be a gray hoodie underneath. Also tight black pants that fit his long legs perfectly.. Unfortunately, the coat covered a whole lot of Jeff's thighs, naturally including his..

Nick cleared his throat. Not that he wanted to check  _that_  out or anything.. He sighed and turned his attention back to the blond's head, seeing that, grinning widely, said blond had been watching him over his shoulder.

_Busted._

Nick bit his lower lip, then shrugged.  _He found him hot, so what?_

Jeff ordered a huge blueberry muffin and a cinnamon latte when it was their turn, whereas Nick settled for another black coffee and doughnuts. "My dad's a cop, it runs in the family," he explained when the blond eyed his choice of breakfast. They stood close together while they were waiting, fingers lightly brushing against each other. Jeff was about to take the brunet's hand when their order was up.

They took a seat at a table near the windows. Early sunlight was softly lighting the room around them.

"So Jeff, tell me.." Nick sipped at his coffee and added more sugar. "How come you just go and have breakfast with a complete stranger?"

Jeff stirred his latte, elbow propped on the table and head casually in one hand. "Counter question." He stirred a little more, his brown eyes never leaving Nick. "How come you just go around asking complete strangers to dance.. and then to have said breakfast?"

"I don't," Nick answered shortly, taking another bite from his pink frosted doughnut. "Only once."

"I'm flattered."

Nick leaned back in his chair, already finishing the first of his baked goods. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm not sharing my muffin!" the blond stated quickly, holding it protectively to his chest; thereby almost shoving his coat off the back of his chair as he turned halfway from the brunet. The look in his eyes was so sincere, Nick couldn't help but chuckle. It was adorable.

"Not that, silly." He waited shortly and when Jeff continued to pluck at his muffin like before he continued. "Is that... your real hair?"

Jeff eyed him suspiciously.  _What kind of question is that?_  "Something wrong with it?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well, Sherlock, you got me. I'm actually gray as a mouse." He smiled and took another bite.

"Really?" Nick looked at the blond in wonder and without thinking twice leaned forward, reaching out to touch a strain of hair that struck a little to the side. "How old are you again?"

Jeff was glued to his chair and cleared his throat awkwardly as soon as the brunet came back to his senses and swiftly withdrew his hand. "About 50?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You don't look it."

"It's magic."

 _Did he just wink at me?_  "Oh, right," the brunet chuckled, crossing his legs beneath the small table. "I need to get me some of that.."

"Nah, you don't need it."

"Are you flirting with me? At your age?" This time it was Nick who winked. "Pedophile."

Jeff drank some more of his coffee, very much enjoying the warmth that was filling his stomach and his heart. He looked up over the rim of his mug, straight into the brunet's hazel eyes, and smiled. "It's real," he clarified, tilting the mug for yet another sip.

Nick seemed to be a tad disappointed as he bit into his second doughnut, still the smile on his lips, though. And also _frosting.._  Jeff felt hypnotized by that little pink fleck and, holding his breath, he pointed with his index finger to his own mouth. "You have..." He almost fell forward onto the table when Nick wiped his mouth with his thumb and licked it clean. The tall boy blushed and ducked his head quickly, hiding behind his coffee.

With a chuckle and nothing but proud, Nick hemmed before he tried to change the subject to make his blond beauty more comfortable.

"So, tell me something about yourself..."

 

 

***

_Tell me something about you.._  "Some basics, maybe."

"My name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius," the blond stuffed the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth, "I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny,  _Dean_. Wanna show me your  _Blue Steel_ too?" The blond almost choked on his muffin. Let's just say his mind went places.. "I mean.. Forget that I said that." Nick was laughing himself, a flash of red crossing his cheeks as he mentally facepalmed himself. Oh, beautiful phrasing.. "For real, now.."

"Okay, okay, " Jeff said after he'd managed to swallow, grinning from ear to ear. "Jeff Sterling, Gemini, if you're into signs and that kind of stuff.. Which is ironic because I'm actually a twin.."

"Really?" Nick interrupted him at once. He didn't know any twins at all..  _How exciting!_

"Yeah, Jenna was with me last night.." They both blushed at the memory. Last night.. Singing, dancing,  _touching_..

Nick coughed slightly. "She looked nice."  _Although she made you let go of me._  He sipped on his coffee.  _Yuck.. Why is this so_ _cold_ _already?_ Suppressing the urge to grimace at the taste, "I don't have any," he said instead. "Siblings, I mean. It's just me and my dad."

"Oh." Jeff didn't know what to say.. He felt like he was intruding or something.

"It's really not that bad." Nick tried to get back to the important part of their conversation:  _Jeff._  The brunet wanted to know everything. "So, who's older?"

"She is." The blond sighed and chugged down the last sip of his latte. "Only by 3 minutes though, but she still insists that I'm her little baby brother."

"That's cute.. And probably annoying." He motioned towards Jeff's empty mug. "Care for another? I'm buying," he added with a wink.

"Sure." The thought alone made Jeff's face light up, before he continued talking more to himself really. " _Mmmhh.._  more cinnamon." He was a little addicted, to be honest. It was just soo good..

Nick raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. "You like that?"

Jeff smirked back. "I like a lot of things."

By now, the brunet had gotten up to buy more coffee, planning on throwing the rest of his away. "For example?" he asked, halfway facing the line.

That gave Jeff the opportunity to let his eyes wander along the brunet's body. His jeans were dark and washed out, his long sleeve tight-fitting. The blond..  _appreciated_..the view. "Sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky..  _men,_ " he answered with a grin, being rewarded by Nick rolling his hazel eyes again before he spun around and got into line.  _Huh._ Another  _really_  nice view.

Jeff couldn't help his inner squeal as he hid his face behind his clenched hands as soon as Nick was out of sight.  _He's totally flirting, right? And I'M flirting! How did that happen? Gosh, he's gorgeous..._

When Nick returned, he had two cups in hand and placed them both in front of himself. The blond reached out, but his hand was shooed away. "Patience, young one. You'll get yours as soon as I get a serious answer." His heart almost melted at the view of Jeff's pout.  _Oh my..._

"Fine." He immediately started counting on his fingers, "Music, anything caffeine, animals and Iron Man.. Now, gimme!" he whined, once more trying to catch at the cup like the impatient child he was.  _Attractive, Jeff.._ And he was, yet again, denied.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Nick lifted the latte slash blackmail material? and brought it out of the blond's reach. "Now tell me something no one else knows."

"But.. please? Niiick? Ugh..So not fair." Failing at grabbing the cup, the blond leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, with a huff blowing his bright bangs out of his eyes. Nick just waited and smiled to himself. This was fun.

"I think you're cute."

Nick chuckled.  _How daring.._ "I already knew that."

"Okay, now you're just saying that to mess with me!" He groaned as Nick lifted his latte again. "Fine,  _Nicky.."_ Jeff thought for a while.. _Something no one knows.. Not even Jenna?_  "Okay, are you ready for this? This one time,"  _at band camp,_  "I put my sister's makeup on to see how much we really look alike."

"Only once?" the brunet asked as he handed the drink over, his expression blank.

Jeff happily took a big gulp, sighing into the warm cinnamony taste.  _Hea-ven._ He made a few satisfied sounds before he put the cup back down, eying Nick's side of the table curiously. _I need to take the rest of his doughnut away, if I want to interrogate him as well.._ "Yeah, a few years back," he answered finally. "She had this whole raccoon look going on, like, 24/7."

Nick's eyes seemed to drift away from the conversation, in and out of focus on the blond's eyes, then lips, then eyes again. "I bet you look great with dark eyeliner.." He blushed as soon as the words left his mouth, all of a sudden finding the cars parked outside extremely interesting.

"Huh?" Jeff furrowed his brows slightly.  _What did he..? Ooh, I see.._  He smirked knowingly. "Maybe."

He liked this game.

 

***

 

Nick and Jeff had been talking for over two hours when in the middle of their discussion of Iron Man vs. Batman there was a buzzing sound coming from beneath their table. Nick stopped mid-sentence as the blond got his phone out of his pocket and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, that's Jen. I need to get this." He got up and, as he was walking to the exit, Nick could hear him answer the call.

 _Jen?_ The brunet had to think briefly before that name rang a bell. _Oh right, the sister._

Either this was a real call, he pondered, or it was the blond's nice way to end this date-thingy. Was this a date? He watched Jeff through the front windows, pacing and arguing.  _He looks cute when he's angry._ Whatever kind of call this was, he decided to join the tall boy outside anyway. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the blond's coat and his latest de-caff before he, once outside in the cold, waited by the door.

Jeff couldn't believe his sister sometimes. Or his luck.. With a sigh, he put his phone back and slowly turned around, not sure how to break it to Nick that he had to leave. Surprised, he found the brunet already waiting for him not more than 10 feet away.

"So, who's in the hospital?" Nick winked at the blond as he stepped forward. Jeff's coat felt nice and soft and it smelled really good as well, but it seemed awkward to hold on to for no apparent reason, so Nick quickly handed it over.

The blond flashed him a sad smile. "No one, it wasn't  _that_  kind... She needs the car." Nick looked puzzled.

"Isn't that your car?"

"We sort of share it, since she had that accident. She was okay, don't worry, but her car wasn't. Someone drove into the back and, well, it's wrecked. So yeah." The blond was shuffling on his feet, coat on, hands in his pockets, trying hard to explain to Nick why he had to leave. "She has to go to work or something. It's short notice. Sorry." When he looked up, he saw to his surprise that the brunet smiled.  _Why..?_

"It's okay, I understand. But you don't want to leave, do you?"

"No, no, I don't," Jeff clarified quickly.

"So.. you want to continue this?"

"Yes? I mean, I just told you.." Almost immediately, he got interrupted by the brunet, waving his hand dismissively in his face.

"Lead the way, then! I'll follow you with my car," he said with a wink as he pointed to his blue Ford. "We can always decide what to do next once we're at your house." Jeff didn't answer right away.. Or verbally, for that matter. Instead, he grabbed Nick's hands and basically started bouncing on the spot, flashing the brunet the most brilliant smile.

* * *

Jenna was already waiting outside their house, impatiently tapping her foot on the gravel. She mumbled an annoyed "freaking finally" when Jeff tossed her the keys and led Nick inside. They had decided to stay for a while; there was really nothing to do anyway. The brunet glanced around the house while they climbed the stairs to Jeff's room, positively impressed by its tidiness. Most of the rooms seemed to be held in light cream colors, even Jeff's. Although his was plastered with posters and blue furniture.

"It's really nice here," he commented after they sat down on the bed. "So different from mine.."

Jeff looked a little shy. It did not happen that often that he had a guest. A male guest whom he found very attractive.. Or frankly put, hot. The blond blushed a deep crimson when he caught himself thinking that, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "What's it like?"

"I dunno, just different. Older looking, maybe? Everything is worn out. That's just our style, I guess."

"Your and your dad's?"

The brunet nodded. He sat cross-legged in the middle of Jeff's mattress, comfortably propped up onto his elbows. The blond didn't say anything for a while, so they just enjoyed each other's company in silence. This actually gave Nick the possibility to hear a faint sighing sound from underneath the bed. He looked over the edge and saw something fuzzy sticking out. "What's that?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Nick shushed him with one finger over his own lips before he pointed downwards. Jeff was now able to hear the purring and chuckled. "It's just Muffins.. Our cat." He whistled shortly, called his name a few times and surely, a big fluffy ball of fur came crawling out from under the bed, stretched and then hopped onto the mattress. Suspiciously, he eyed the newbie before he walked over to the blond and curled up between the two of them. "He's sleepy," Jeff explained. "Usually, he'd be outside or something."

Nick reached out and lightly petted the brown fur as Jeff was doing the same thing. When their hands touched on top of the cat, he didn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers, although he couldn't fight the urge to look up and make sure that there was no form of discontent showing on the blond's face.

Fortunately, he found none. Just a shy smile; a happy smile, that made him feel happy in return.

* * *

Sometime that afternoon, the cat left them for cat-lunch. Nick and Jeff stayed behind, hands still interlinked, lying next to each other across the bed. The brunet told him about his dad and Jeff described his school in Westerville until Nick's stomach started to rumble.

"Hungry?" the blond grinned as he looked over.

"I don't know what could have possibly given you that impression.." He sat up and soon found himself being dragged out of bed and downstairs by his hand. As they crossed the hall on ground-floor, he caught sight of the living room. It seemed big and friendly, but what really stood out was what he saw through the French door. The backyard looked beautiful. There was definitely a tree and a bench...

"That looks nice," he said as he stopped and, like a child, tugged on the blond's hand. "What else is out there?"

Jeff smiled. "Let's have a look." He grabbed his coat hanging over the baluster on their way out. The sky is nice and clear, no clouds in sight, just the sun was shining pale against an even paler blue. He sighed, looking up. Quite lovely _, if it wasn't for the cold wind.._  Nick was walking through the garden, inspecting the bench and their old swing set. The wind was lifting his long sleeve and he wrapped his arms tighter around his body.

"You're shivering," Jeff stated into the quiet.  _Thanks, Captain Obvious..._

Nick turned towards the blond with a smile playing around his lips. "I don't care."

"Come here." Jeff unbuttoned his coat and held it open, arms spread wide. Warily, Nick walked over and, with a sigh, hugged the tall blond around the waist, embracing the warmth and feeling the soft fabric immediately surrounding him. He nestled his nose into Jeff's neck and held on tightly, his fingers brushing against a strip of exposed skin between the blond's hoodie and waistband of his jeans. His hunger long forgotten, he chuckled as he sensed Jeff's reaction to that.

"Now, who's shivering?"

Jeff's face turned a gorgeous shade of pink, his head leaned against Nick's as he nudged him lightly. "Oh, shut up," he murmured sheepishly.

"Your heart's also beating pretty fast." Nick bit his lower lip to suppress his grin. "Do I make you.. nervous?"

"N-no." Jeff squinted his eyes shut.  _Dammit_.

"Uh-huh.." The brunet let his hands wander beneath Jeff's shirt and rested them flat against the hollow of his back, making him flinch in the process.

"Your..er..your hands are really cold, you must be freezing."  _Yay for that masterpiece of a semi-coherent sentence, Jeff.._ He took a deep breath while Nick was rubbing his fingers against his skin; the scent from his dark hair had a strangely calming effect on the tall boy and he tightened the hug.

Nick could feel the goosebumps on the blond's skin as he shifted in their embrace. Carefully, he tilted his head and experimentally brushed his lips over Jeff's exposed neck. He was rewarded with a content hum that boosted his confidence. On his tiptoes, he nestled his cheek against Jeff's, who was still humming under the touch. Tipping his upper body back just a little, he glanced up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes, just before he closed his own and leaned in. Jeff met him halfway, gently pressing their lips together.

Nick was the first to break the kiss. "Let's go back inside."

Jeff looked stunned, his lips parted and a deep blush starting to light his face on fire. Once they were in the house again and with one hand covering his mouth, he began rambling through the living room. "I-I- and you were.. and we.."

"Kissed?" Nick suggested, not sure if his happiness was appropriate or not. The blond was clearly not coping.  _Nah.. that kiss was awesome, you can grin._  "I noticed."

Jeff stopped midway between the brunet and the sofa; his face hot, eyes radiating a mixture of longing and fear.

Trying to be somewhat helpful, Nick took a step forward and held his hand out. "Care for another?"

It took the blond a split second to register that this was indeed real.. He grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him towards the couch, letting himself fall back, soon being covered with the brunet's body. Nick pressed Jeff into the cushions as he eagerly re-connected their lips, though with more force this time.

Jeff parted his lips when Nick's tongue asked for entrance and, slowly but passionately, he explored the brunet's mouth, his hands exploring the other's back in the meantime. He felt Nick's fingers weave through his hair and a soft moan escaped his lips.

The brunet backed away, their faces barely an inch apart, his eyes glistening happily as he tried to catch his breath, still flush on top of the blond. "Your hair really is magical."

Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're so cheesy."

"And you are adorable."

  

***

 

The boys were still lying on the couch, Nick flush on top of the blond, both hands resting on his chest and a smile on his face. Jeff was gazing into his deep hazel eyes and pulled parts of his dark fringe behind his ear. "So.. how do you wanna do this?" Jeff gestured between the two of them. They hadn't talked about relationship stuff until now, like, at all. Jeff didn't know anything about Nick's former boy-(or possibly girl?)friend's; he hadn't asked. Not like the brunet had either.. it was just a little weird to talk about..

Nick gave him a cheeky smile, on finger suggestively stroking down the blond's chest. "Upstairs on your bed? And without clothes?"

Jeff hit the brunet in the shoulder with a flat hand. "Nick!" He laughed and rolled his eyes.  _Great.._ his date was one of the horny kind.. This was a date, right?

"What? So I'm not getting lucky tonight?"

Jeff stared at Nick with wide eyes, shocked at what he was hearing. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Relax, Jeff. I was just joking." The brunet looked down into Jeff's tense face, trying to pout and flutter his eyelashes.

The tall boy couldn't help but laugh at Nick's adorable puppy dog eyes.  _Dammit._  "You are horrible," he said, looking away from the boy on top of him. "Now get off me."

"But Jeffie! I'm really really sorry! Pleeease?"

"Okay, okay. Five more minutes.." He chuckled when Nick clenched his fists triumphantly, his face scrunched up as he victoriously exclaimed a silent  _YES!_

* * *

Another quarter of an hour later, Jeff's limbs were completely and utterly numb. He groaned when the unnerving tingling sensation in his legs began to hurt, causing Nick to gaze at him worriedly. "You okay there?"

"It's my legs. Asleep.  _Pain_.." he groaned as he shifted to a seated position, the brunet falling aside and against the backrest.

"Do you.. want me to rub them?"

"After that comment from earlier? You wish!"

"Come on, Jeff," the brunet said, stroking the tall boy's back affectionately. "I was the one cutting off your blood circulation.. Let me help."

"Fine! But no-.. I mean, hands on the wheel, Duval!" Flustered, he lay back on the sofa again and Nick moved to sit between his legs. His hands worked gently at first as they began massaging the blond from the bottom to the top. Slowly, Jeff's little noises of displeasure disappeared and were replaced by a content humming sound. As Nick got further up the blond's long legs, he felt a blush heating up his neck and cheeks. He glanced at Jeff's face, finding that he had put his arms behind his head and his eyes fixed on Nick's hands. When he noticed the brunet watching, he bit his bottom lip and held his gaze.

Nick changed the leg again and kept massaging, noting that Jeff's breath had just hitched and he looked like he was actually biting his lip harder.  _I must be close to his.._ His own blush deepened, but his hands kept moving even when he saw that Jeff's hoodie was rucked up. He almost started drooling at the sight of the exposed strip of skin, reluctantly making himself glance back into Jeff's eyes, and waited for the sign to stop.

Then he brushed something.. And it wasn't a phone or a wallet, judging by the moan that escaped the blond's lips. Jeff sat up immediately, hand covering his mouth, eyes wide and once more staring at the brunet's hand, which was now hovering over his leg and not touching him anymore.

"Sorry," Nick said quietly. "I know,  _hands on the wheel._."

"It's just.. It's been a while and you and I, we.. this is so new and I- I don't even know  _what_  we are.. This is so confusing.."

" _What_  we are?"  _Oh right, relationship and stuff..._ The brunet withdrew his hand completely and folded both of his in his lap. When Jeff finally looked him in the eyes, face still flushed (which, by the way, was simply the most adorable thing ever), he smiled warmly. "I like you, Jeff. Do you like me?"

Shyly, the blond brushed his bangs aside. "Yes."

"Would you like to go on a second date?"

Jeff smiled softly. "This was a date then?!"

"What else..?" Nick frowned.  _Seriously, blondie?_  " Okay, never mind, that's not important. You didn't answer me, though." He reached out and hopefully put one hand on Jeff's knee. "Would you?" The blond covered it with his own and when Nick turned his palm upwards, he easily intertwined their fingers.

 _A second date, huh?_  Jeff didn't even have to think twice about it, but he teased the brunet just a little longer, Jenna's words ringing in the back of his mind.  _Desperate.._  When he answered, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his flushed face. "Honestly? Yes, I'd love to."

Nick smiled, leaning over, and placed a simple kiss to the tall boy's lips.  _Got lucky after all.._  "So, what we are, you ask? One might call that dating."

 

The End.

 


End file.
